


AABAON Bonus Content

by haylches



Series: An Alpha by Any Other Name [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Forced Prostitution, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, I’m really just adding to the other book?, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Omegaverse, lances family sucks, omegaverse rules, poor lance, this started out as nothing but now it’s a lot of short stories and I have to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: This book contains a mash-up of all kinds of bonus content to supplement my fic, ‘An Alpha by Any Other Name.’Chapter one details the exact circumstances of the omegaverse in this fic. I’ll most likely add bonus chapters told from Keith’s point of view, and potentially flashback scenes from Lance’s time with Aeron or his family.Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to chapter one! I decided to create this bonus book and chapter after receiving a few questions about the omegaverse in my story. I didn’t want to have to add it in to the actual book, so here we are!!   
> I am terribly sorry that it’s so long, but there was a lot of information to include. The sections include:  
> I. Alpha Commands, II. Bond Marks, III. Omega Heats, IV. Secondary Sexes, V. Scenting, and VI. Ruts.   
> There are also sub-categories within each section to help you readers be able to skim better.   
> Thanks for reading, and I hope this clears up any and all confusion!

**Rules and Laws of My Omegavrese:**

**-by haylches**

 

**I. ALPHA COMMANDS**

Alpha commands are when alphas use a special “voice” unique to their secondary sex that allows them to control the actions of others.

**a.) Alphas**

Used on other alphas, it is received as nothing more than a heavy suggestion. The alpha receiving the command, however, will most likely respond negatively to the challenge of dominance.

**b.) Betas**

Used on betas, it is received as simply a compelling suggestion. They will be more willing to follow the command, but still have a choice whether or not to obey.

 **c.) Omegas**

Omegas are physically unable to resist commands, and the consequences of attempting to disobey depend heavily on the severity of the command. When an omega attempts to disobey a lightly given command, they may experience feelings of discomfort and instinctual confusion. Any attempts to disobey harsh commands results in intense physical pain, leaving the omega incapacitated until their will to disobey is gone. 

**d.) Time Limits**

Commands have no time limit or fluctuation of intensity unless stated as such by the alpha.

**e.) Commands in the Legal Realm**

Alpha commands are illegal in most parts of the world (excluding some third-world countries). However, while this law was passed and is in effect, there are few laws that combat the “alpha loophole” as it is commonly referred to. The “alpha loophole” is the ability an alpha has to command an omega not to report any incidents.

The only law given to avoid this circumstance is the Alpha Command Preventative Action Program, or ACPAP. This law requires all alphas to give a blanket removal of all commands at the beginning of any hearing (congruent to the swearing on the Bible). This is done by the alpha giving a blanket statement such as “I remove all commands placed upon you,” or “You need no longer obey any commands given.”

This ensures that every omega is under their own power and will throughout the duration of the hearing.

This law does little, however, to combat the issue of an omega being unable to report to authorities. Often if an omega goes to a legal officer and shows enough symptoms of an alpha command, they will be allowed an investigation. The civil officer will then ask the alpha to give a blanket removal, and the omega will be free to report an incident.

Once again, this does little for omegas commanded to remain at home, or to never go to the authorities, or other such circumstances.

An alpha having been caught giving a deliberate command will receive up to 3 years jail time, depending on the severity of the command.

Accidental commands are rarely taken to court, as the involved parties typically resolve the conflict without legal aid. However, if taken to court, the alpha will receive up to 6 months jail time, once again depending on the severity of the command.

It is difficult to determine which commands are accidental and which are not. Many alphas plead “accidental” despite their guilt. The situation largely depends on witnesses. Courts are, unfortunately, often more likely to side with the alpha due to general sexism.

 

**II. BOND MARKS**

A bond mark is a mark given to an omega by an alpha as a physical manifestation of their relationship permanence. 

**a.) How Marks are Given/Received**

A mark is given when an alpha bites into an omega’s scent gland. It must be deep enough to draw blood. Typically the mark is given at some point during sexual intercourse, usually following or accompanying orgasm. The omega does not need to be in heat in order for an alpha to bond with them; however, it may add a deeper layer to their connection.

**b.) Symptoms of a Mark**

Marks have varying levels of effectiveness, depending on the emotional level present when the bond was formed, the emotional level present in the couple’s current relationship, and whether or not the bond was formed during the omega’s heat.

A strong mark will be clear and obvious on the skin. The couple may experience deep emotional ties, and could have the ability to sense the other’s emotional state through the bond. They will carry one another’s scent permanently, regardless of physical obstacles. The scents of others outside their relationship will not be sexually appealing, and may even be repulsive. People with strong bond marks are often coveted in professional areas such as hospitals and omega shelters.

A weak bond is almost invisible against the skin. The couple will most likely feel no emotional connection through the bond, and will most likely not carry each other’s scent without physical interference (such as scenting).

**c.) Breaking of a Bond**

A bond can only be broken by an alpha.

The breaking of a bond is physically and emotionally taxing, especially on the more relationship-oriented omega. Alphas may need 1-2 days of recovery. Omegas may require up to a week.

**d.) Accidental or Non-Consensual Bonds**

Bonds given accidentally or without consent will often disappear on their own within 3-7 days. They will automatically be weak bonds, and often disappear painlessly. The alpha does not have the ability to control the presence of these kinds of bonds.

Legally, non-consensual bonds are usually grouped together with rape. There are few laws relating to non-consensual bonds in particular.

 

**III. OMEGA HEATS**

Heats are a bi-annual period of time (usually between 5-7 days) where the omega’s body is especially fertile.

**a.) Pre-Heat**

Pre-Heat is a sensitive time for omegas, usually lasting anywhere from 2-5 days. While symptoms vary, omegas often are more reclusive and withdrawn from their partner. They may have the urge to build a nest (see below) and/or clean excessively. Often omegas are physically sensitive during this time. Their bodies are preparing for the upcoming event, and it is not wise to initiate physical contact during this delicate time. Omegas may experience an itchy sensation, numbness, rashes or hives, cramps, and/or decreased pain tolerance. 

**b.) Nesting**

Nests are a pivotal part of an omega’s heat. They provide comfort and safety from danger, and are an instinctual need required by omegas during heat. Omegas often nest during pre-heat, and also have the instinctual need to stock up on food for the duration of their heat.

Many omegas also enjoy nesting outside of their heat, and may use their nest as a sort of physical comfort.

**c.) Heat Symptoms**

During a heat, omegas are especially vulnerable. If mated, they become increasingly sexually, physically, and emotionally dependent on their mate. Often their mental processes are lowered to the most basic needs and functions. 

Unmated omegas experience less intense symptoms, and are often more in control of their mental and physical needs. However, the experience is not one of pleasure, and the omega will most likely be in pain for the duration of the heat.

During a heat, the omega will release powerful pheromones to seduce alphas. If the omega is mated, the scent will most likely only smell good to their mate. This, however, depends on the emotional status within the relationship.

The symptoms of a heat include increased body temperature, increased sweat excretion, dilated pupils, extreme muscle lethargy, decreased mental presence, increased sexual drive, increased slick excretion, decreased appetite, increased immune system efficiency, increased scent-gland production, and amnesiac symptoms after the heat is over. 

**d.) Heat-Sickness**

Heat-sickness is a potentially deadly consequence of improper care for an omega during their heat. Heat-sickness can occur when an omega is extremely emotionally distressed, when their body temperature is severely increased/decreased, or when their body does not receive proper nutrients.

To remove the effects of heat-sickness, one must first reverse any factors that may have contributed to the sickness (i.e. warm them up if they were cold, give them water if they were thirsty, comfort them physically if they were distressed).

After reversing the factors, one must then “kick-start” the body back into the heat cycle. This often involves sexual intercourse.

 

**III. SECONDARY SEXES**

The secondary sex is the additional gender given to an individual. It includes alpha, beta, and omega dynamics. 

**a.) Alphas**

Alphas are the most physically capable of the dynamics. They make up 25% of the population.

Alpha personalities are often strong-willed, stubborn, loud, and dominating. Alphas have a psychological need to prove themselves to others, and will often do this by asserting dominance through various means.

In the social environment, alphas are highly respected. In some third-world countries, children presented as anything other than an alpha are killed or abandoned.

Most alphas are male; however, 17% of the alpha population is female. Male alphas generally have larger genitalia than other dynamics, and are more sexually driven. They also produce more sperm than other dynamics, increasing the chance of pregnancy when mating. Female alphas have smaller wombs and don’t produce eggs. They are unable to impregnate or become pregnant. A large amount of sexism against female alphas is still prevalent in some social circles.

All alphas have an increased level of testosterone.

Alpha scents are often strong and powerful, but are rarely considered sweet.

 **b.) Betas**

Betas make up 65% of the population. They are the most even-tempered of the three dynamics, giving them an invaluable ability to monitor relationships and keep the peace in large groups. Many speculate that without secondary genders, betas would remain much the same.

In a social environment, betas are treated fairly by both other dynamics. It is neither shameful nor special to present as a beta. Betas are the most common dynamic, as the genetic potential to be a beta is a dominant gene.

55% of the beta population is female, while 45% is male. The reproductive capabilities of both genders are rather average. Males have much less testosterone than alpha males, and higher levels of estrogen as well. Female betas don’t produce testosterone, only estrogen. Males have the ability to impregnate, and females have the ability to become pregnant.

Beta scents are rather weak, but rarely unpleasant. They tend to be rather mild and unassuming.

 **c.) Omegas**

Omegas are generally not as physically capable as other dynamics. They make up a mere 10% of the population (most likely due to extreme acts of sexism).

Omegas are more emotionally developed than other dynamics, and have a psychological need to form deep emotional bonds with others. They instinctually care for others and are more receptive to physical touch with people besides their mate.

In the social environment, omega rights have come a long way. Omegas have the right to own their own land and to vote. They can get jobs in almost any field, although some sexism still exists in the workplace.

Omegas are not especially respected by the general population, often sexually objectified by their peers. It is important for omegas to take preventative measures against potential rape, non-consensual bonding, non-consensual scenting, and/or sex trafficking rings.

Almost all omegas are female, but 12% are male. Female omegas have an increased production of eggs, and are often more physically shapely and aesthetically pleasing. Male omegas are unable to become pregnant or impregnate others. Their semen does not have sperm, and is instead consists of slick (a self-lubrication produced by omegas).

Omegas scents are often sweet, and increase greatly during their heat.

**d.) Presenting**

Presenting is a different experience for each dynamic. An alpha presents by going into their first rut. A beta presents by slowly producing their own scent. This often goes unnoticed as beta scents are much lighter than other dynamics. Omegas present when they go into their first heat.

Before presenting, there is no way to tell what secondary gender a child may have.

Presenting is a part of puberty, so it may effect teenagers anywhere from ages 12-19. Most presentations, however, occur at the age of 15.

After presenting, the individual will develop their own scent.

 

**IV. SCENTING**

Scenting is a process through which two individuals touch each other in the scent gland area, mingling their two scents together.

Non-consensual scenting is heavily frowned upon, as a mingled scent often conveys a strong relationship.

 

**V. RUTS**

A period of time (3-5 days) in which an alpha’s sexual drive is dramatically increased. This occurs anywhere from 4-12 times a year, but never more than once a month. 

**a.) Rut Symptoms**

There is no physical preparation necessary for a rut, and no lasting physical consequences afterwards. The alpha’s sexual drive is increased dramatically, but they still remain in control of themselves and their actions throughout the event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-telling of how Keith and Lance met told from Keith’s point of view.

Keith slammed the car door behind him, scowling as he approached the modest two-story home. It may not have been anything special, but it was much fancier than his crappy, low-rent apartment. The strong stench of possessive alpha, however, made him want to either fight someone or run away.

Pushing away his wayward instincts, he marched to the door with groceries in hand. Whoever ordered them must have been planning some kind of secret bunker. None of the typical milk, eggs, or vegetables were present, only non-perishable boxes of foods. The idea of a secret bunker was actually rather intriguing, and he found himself surreptitiously checking the front yard for any signs of an entrance.

After finding nothing of the sort, he turned to the door in disappointment. He gave a quick press of the doorbell, waiting for the resident to open the door and sign all of Allura’s stupid papers. You’d think that owning your own establishment would mean getting away with less work, but you’d be sorely mistaken. Allura was drowning in documents, but at least the Altea Market was still going strong.

Behind the thick door, he heard a muffled “Come in!”

He scowled. No he could _not_ come in. Allura had enough to deal with, a lawsuit would not help the business even remotely.

“I can’t come in, sir. Please come to the door,” he called through the wood.

“I can’t hear you, so please just open the door and bring me my fucking food.”

Keith scowled at the door in front of him. Oh sure he couldn’t hear him. Of course. How convenient for him.

Keith hesitated, trying to decide what to do. After a moment of consideration, he opened the door with a slight creak. It was fine as long as he stayed outside, right? He’d only touch the door.

“Sir? I’m not supposed to enter customers’ homes, and you have some papers to sign,” he called. Damn, this house stank. The smell was smoky, choking his lungs and stinging his eyes. This alpha must be _possessive_.

“Well I’m sorry, but I’m a little bedridden at the moment. I won’t tell anyone you came into my house, just please bring me my stuff,” the voice replied. Keith was surprised to note the slight quaver in the voice. Obviously this guy wanted his food. Keith felt some kind of instinctual pull that told him to do what the voice wanted from him, and he hesitated only a moment more before cursing and storming into the house.

“What could possibly be so bad that you can’t even get out of—“

He froze, his voice dying in his throat. There, surrounded by blankets and pillows and towels, lay the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen in his life.

Keith wasn’t exaggerating, either. Blue eyes (bluer than the sky) peered at him from beneath soft blankets. Tan skin contrasted with the white sheets of the nest, making Keith’s imagination run wild with the thought of creating their own contrasts, pale skin against shades of mocha. Brown hair was tousled, curling gently against a sweaty scalp. It looked so soft, and Keith wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it. The smell alone (caramel mixed with the scent of the sea, combining into some kind of coastal dream-scent) was enough to leave him weak at the knees. This guy was really hot. But then again, hot really didn’t cut it. It was more than that. Keith’s body was screaming at him to just make his move. Step up to the bed, crawl into the nest, bury his nose in the swollen scent glands that peaked out from behind a loose collar—

Fuck, he was hard.

This was an awful idea.

“You’re in heat,” he managed to spit out, teeth clenching painfully.

“Yeah,” the omega sighed, his voice breathy. The sound went straight to his groin, and he tightened his grip on the bags in his hands.

“Fuck,” he whispered, the word escaping his lips before he could push it back. “This was not part of the job description.” Screw Allura, why didn’t they have a button on their website that said “Hey, I’m an omega in heat, so don’t send your alpha delivery boy!”

The omega in question let out a light sound, one Keith hadn’t heard before. It was endearing in all the wrong ways, and he forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. 

“Ok. Ok, ok. Patience yields focus. I’m gonna...” He took a deep breath. “I’m gonna put these bags next to your, uh, nest, and then I’m gonna walk away. Screw paperwork, I’ll just forge it or something.” Allura would forgive him. She’d understand that he could _not_ spend another second in this house.

Walking to the bed was not difficult in the slightest. Stopping at the edge of the bed, however, was a whole different ballgame. Planting his feet and steeling his resolve, he dropped the bags next to the pile of blankets.

The omega was immediately rummaging through the bags, inspecting the food carefully and making some kind of happy sound. God, he was too cute. Keith shut his eyes tight. He couldn’t look at that beautiful toned body anymore.

After a deep breath (a small mistake with the strong scent of salted caramel in the air), Keith forced his body to take one step back. Patience yields focus. Patience yields focus. Another step back. Patience yields—

The omega made a painfully adorable and tempting sound, and his instincts were immediately begging him to do what the omega wanted. Crawl into the nest, fill the omega with his seed, take care of him and claim him.

Fuck, those noises were not good for him. He moved his hands to cover his ears, hoping that it would make some difference if the omega made any more sounds.

He managed another step away, and a muffled whine filtered through his fingers. Ok, the hands helped a little. He still wanted to run to the nest and _devour_ this omega, but he could do this. He wasn’t one of those alphas. He could control his instincts.

Every thought served as a much-needed distraction, and he soon felt the door at his back. The omega’s distressed smell was stinging his nose, especially when mixed with the scent of smoke, but he forced himself out the door and down the hallway. Muffled cries echoed in the empty house, but Keith was out of the woods now. The scent of the omega was gone now, replaced by smoke and flame (seriously, how possessive _was_ this alpha if his scent could drown out that of an omega in heat?).

As he pulled his crappy car out of the neighborhood, a black Mercedes swung around the corner recklessly, almost hitting first him and then a nearby mailbox. Keith watched with wide eyes as it pulled into the house he’d just left, a large man bolting out of the (still running) car and into the house.

The alpha, then. He must have had to hurry back from work. This heat can’t have been anticipated if he hadn’t been at home with the omega to begin with.

Shrugging, he turned on his blinker and pulled onto the street. At least the omega would be taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic language, and mentions of rape (kinda)

“Lance, mijo, please don’t forget about the dishes.”

Lance blew a lock of hair out of his face, readjusting Eva on his hip. A glance back at the kitchen revealed piles upon piles of dishes, and he winced a little.

“Mami, I don’t think I have time. If you take Marco and Douglass to fútbol, I can probably finish them.”

She grunted. “If you didn’t spend so much time on your classes, you wouldn’t have to worry about it, mijo. I can’t take the chicos to fútbol today, my calves are too sore.”

His lips pressed into a thin line, and Eva’s little fingers clenched around his shirt. She let out a weak cough, and he bounced her gently.

“Lance, when’s dinner?” Hana called from the other room. He swore, gently lowering Eva onto the couch before sprinting to the oven.

The escabeche was a little black around the edges, but it looked mostly unharmed. He lifted it out of the oven and set it on the table, grabbing the few remaining clean dishes and setting them down as well.

“Chicos, grab some escabeche before fútbol!” he shouted. The light pattering of running feet was followed by rowdy laughter, and he left the boys to their own devices.

Eva was crying softly in the other room, and he gingerly lifted her into his arms.

“Don’t worry, hermanita, it’s ok.” She let out a few whimpers before burying her face in his chest. He winced at the touch. He didn’t want to recognize the symptoms, but his itching skin and skittish behavior were far too obvious.

Pushing his instincts away, the rest of the evening passed in a blur of activity, something he was well acquainted with. He made a decent-sized dent in the stack of dishes before running the boys to fútbol. His mami and sister ate, and he managed to get a couple spoonfuls of soup into Eva as well. Then he was off to get the boys, and he tucked them into bed with Eva. They all cuddled together in a lump, and he couldn’t help but smile tiredly at the sight.

Then he was off to help his mami get down the hall to her room, grabbing her a glass of water and the TV remote before returning to the kitchen in resignation. Judging by the stack of dishes, he’d be here well into the night.

The dishes were probably halfway done when he heard the front door open. The voices filtering into the room made his stomach clench.

“—very young, only about 15. He presented almost 6 months ago, and it’s been nice to have someone to clean and cook for us.”

Lance ground his teeth at the sound of his father’s voice. He knew what this meant.

Some peoples’ fathers came home drunk. They’d beat their children and hurt their wives. Lance knew too many friends who flinched at the sound of an angry voice, and who broke down in tears at the start of an argument.

Lance’s father wasn’t like that, but he almost wished he were.

“Of course it depends on what you want to do with him. We charge 30 pesos for oral, and 50 pesos for anything else you’d like.”

“So expensive?”

The gruff voice made him flinch.

“He’s worth the price, believe me. Just the fact that he’s a male omega should be enough for you. You know more than anyone how rare it is to find an omega to fit your... unique tastes.”

He meant being gay, of course. Usually his father hated what he liked to call “dirty faggots,” but he was willing to look past his beliefs for a little extra cash.

“I’ll need to see it for myself. Make sure he’s worth the price.”

“Of course, of course.”

Footsteps came towards the kitchen, and Lance resolutely ignored the scent of alpha on the air. The sour smell of gasoline made his nose sting, and he vigorously scrubbed at the plate in his hands.

“Lance, mijo, greet your customer.”

Lance stared down at the soapy water. He knew that this helped his family. He knew that he couldn’t refuse. He knew what would happen if he said no. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, the crawling sensation on his skin and the relentless demands of his instincts were impossible to ignore.

“I can’t tonight, Papi,” he whispered, refusing to turn and see his father’s surely furious face.

There was a pregnant pause, and then footsteps were marching in his direction.

“Excuse us a moment,” his father gritted out, his strong fingers digging into Lance’s upper arm.Lance whimpered in pain, and his father pulled him away from the sink and into the hallway.

“Mijo, do not disrespect me,” his father growled. Lance flinched, his eyes lowering to the ground. His father was only a beta, but the harsh voice was still enough to quicken his pulse and leave his instincts begging for him to submit.

“I’m sorry, Papi. My heat is coming, and I don’t think—“

“Do not speak back to me,” his father interrupted. His typically faint scent was sharp with anger.

“But Papi—“

“No!” he shouted, eyes blazing. “I will not be disrespected by a male omega, you freak of nature. You can’t even bear pups, the least you can do is breed yourself to others like a proper omega. Go to the kitchen and do what you’re made for.”

Lance should have done what his father said. He should have gone to the kitchen and presented himself like a proper omega. He should have taken the 50 pesos and used them to pay their electric bill, or to buy medicine for Eva.

He should have done anything besides what he did.

“No,” he growled, mustering his courage. “I won’t.”

His father’s eyes widened in anger.

“How _dare_ you? You filthy disgrace. I will not stand for this in my own home.”

His hand was wrapped around Lance’s arm before he could think to run.

“When you come crawling back, I will not feel sorry for you. You are never to return here, you worthless piece of shit.”

Lance was crying now. He knew what was coming. His father always made good on his threats.

“You ungrateful faggot.” The words were hissed through clenched teeth, and Lance sobbed. His father pulled him through the kitchen, past the stack of dishes, past the confused alpha, past his sister Hana still on the couch, and out through the front door.

“You are no son of mine.”

The door slammed.

Lance quivered on the front step.

Hours passed.

When the door opened again, it was Hana’s face that looked down on him, expressionless.

“Here,” she said, throwing him a bag. He opened it shakily, studying the food and water inside.

“You have to leave, Lance. He’ll kill you if he finds you still here.”

Lance looked up at her with watery eyes.

“Hana—“ he started.

“I can’t, Lance,” she replied, shaking her head. “You have to leave.”

He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to plead and beg to stay. He wanted to crawl to her feet and cry and make her convince their father to let him stay.

“Take care of Eva,” he whispered instead. “Please.”

Hana frowned, but gave him a curt nod. “Go.”

He gave her one final look, memorizing her face, before he walked off the porch and down the street.

He didn’t look back once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this happy chapter, folks. This takes place a couple years after Lance was kicked out of his home. In case you forgot, Lance was 15 when he left. He’s 17 here, and Hunk is 19. (Hunk got married young, I know, but it is what it is. They’re in love, what do you expect?)

Lance was tired. Really, really tired. And hungry, probably, but that was pretty normal now.

The omega shelter was crowded, and he curled himself into a smaller ball in the cramped space. Maybe if he kept his head down, nobody would notice him. It was always a looming danger.

Omega shelters were supposedly safe. Only betas (or the occasional alpha with an extremely strong bond mark) were allowed to work there. Despite the precautions, however, it was literally an entire building crawling with helpless omegas. The fact that the employees were screened and deemed safe didn’t keep them from letting alphas in through the back door.

Sometimes it wasn’t so bad. Lance was used to pleasing alphas; he’d done it ever since he presented. Plus, they didn’t force him into anything here. He could avoid working during his pre-heat and during his heat. So he was fine. Most of the alphas were actually rather kind. Not while they were fucking him, of course, but they usually paid him off fairly well. Sometimes they’d even give him extra food for his troubles. It was more than the payment at home, which his father would quickly pocket and spend on who-knows-what. Here he could save up, control what he had and what he did with it. He could decide which alphas to give in to, even if they were all generally the same.

So it was fine. Better than home, where he worked all day for his mother and worked all night for his father.

Still, despite knowing how lucky he was, he couldn’t help the small voice in the back of his head that told him it was wrong. He shouldn’t have to sell his body. Surely there were omegas in the world that were given love freely; that were desired for their selves and not just their bodies.

It was a far-off dream for him. Something he knew he could never reach, but desired all the same. Was it so wrong to wish for something real? Someone to hold him when he woke up in the mornings, kiss him sweetly and keep him safe? Maybe. He wasn’t sure.

“Hey bud, you ok?”

He looked up in surprise. People didn’t talk to each other here. The guy standing over him looked about his age, but he was large and imposing. Somehow it didn’t scare him. He seemed gentle and kind, and Lance relaxed even further when he saw the deep and clear mark on the man’s neck. This guy was safe, and he smelled like cookies.

Slowly he nodded, glancing down at his lap. He could faintly smell the scent of a beta underneath the cookie smell, and it made him cringe a little. Betas weren’t any better than alphas.

“I noticed you haven’t been eating much. Sorry if it’s weird that I’m, like, watching you or something. I just want to make sure all of you are safe and healthy, and I couldn’t help but notice that you never end up in line for meals.”

Lance chanced a look up at the man’s face. It was a nice face. Kind brown eyes against dark skin, black hair a little too long (or so his mami would say) against his forehead. Lance couldn’t help but feel that he could trust him.

“My name’s Hunk,” the man said with a grin, crouching down to Lance’s level. “What’s yours?”

“Lance,” he replied. He winced at the soreness of his throat, a stab of pain registering vaguely. Probably from the alpha last night.

“Well, Lance, we ought to get you something to eat. I’m in charge of cooking today, and believe me when I say you don’t want to miss it. I’m top of the line around here.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile at Hunk’s gentle exuberance. And the food really did smell good, he just never could bring himself to fight his way through the hordes. He always ended up bruised and disappointed.

Hunk led him through the throngs of omegas, right to the kitchen door. He hesitated then, not sure if he was supposed to follow Hunk inside. The kitchen was off-limits. Luckily the beta seemed to sense his hesitation and turned to him with a smile.

“You can come into the kitchen today. Don’t tell Sal, he’d have a fit, but he’s out and I’m the one who runs the show here anyways.” Lance nodded and followed Hunk into the kitchen, peering around the cramped space curiously. There was a lot of food piled around, and he would call it haphazard if it wasn’t so obviously organized. Hunk apparently had a method to his madness, and he navigated the various stacks of dishes and piles of food with ease.

“Go ahead and grab a seat, I’ll pile up a plate.” He gestured to a small stool in the corner, and Lance sat down gingerly. Damn, his ass was sore. He idly wondered what Hunk would want as payment? Obviously not sex, his bondmark was evidence of that. Maybe he had an alpha friend he owed a favor to? That happened pretty often. Whatever it was, Lance would do it. This was already more than he’d had in months.

Hunk returned with a large smile and a plate full of food. It looked like some kind of meat, maybe steak. There were potatoes too, and a pile of some kind of vegetable. His mouth watered.

“Alright, here you go. Eat up.” Hunk smiled, and Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He shoveled the food into his mouth, trying to eat as much as he could before Hunk took it away. It was really, really good. Better than any food he ever made, that’s for sure. Hunk watched him with eyebrows raised, and Lance couldn’t help but flush at the strange look.

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Hunk asked in disbelief. Lance paused, thinking. One of the alphas he serviced three days ago had given him a bag of beef jerky. And he’d stolen some leftovers from another omega yesterday.

He hesitated a moment more before replying. “Yesterday.”

Hunk looked at him suspiciously. “How much did you have?” Lance shrugged.

“Enough. Some bread crusts and water.” It had been a good day.

Hunk’s eyes flashed with something— anger?— before settling into a gentle look of concern.

“Lance, that’s not near enough food. You need to be eating three meals a day. Why haven’t you come to get food more often? It’s free, you know.” Lance eyed him suspiciously. Three meals a day? He hadn’t had that much food in his _life_. What was this guy’s game? He couldn’t figure it out.

He shoved a bite of meat into his mouth, effectively avoiding the question entirely. Hunk watched him in what could have been disappointment, but he ignored the beta the best he could. He wasn’t going to let this chance at a good meal pass him by.

The back door of the kitchen swung open with a bang, and both Lance and Hunk jumped. Lance’s heart rate picked up noticeably as he remembered Hunk’s warning earlier. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Sal would kill him if he found him. He was breaking the rules. Omegas weren’t allowed.

A tall, thin man with bright orange hair and a large mustache breezed into the room, arms laden with a box of ingredients. Lance shrunk back, a high-pitched whine escaping his lips before he could suppress it. Hunk looked to him in surprise.

“Oh shit, Lance, that isn’t Sal. It’s ok. This is Coran.” Lance blinked at him in confusion before looking back at the man. He smelled like... like grass. Freshly cut grass and lemon. Definitely beta.

“Hello there! Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, at your service.” He dipped into a deep bow, an impressive feat with the large box in his hands. Lance eyed him warily, still not sure what to think.

“Coran works for the Altea Market. They supply us with ingredients and stuff,” Hunk continued, leaning against the counter casually. Lance nodded his understanding, relaxing a little. “Coran, this is Lance. He’s one of the omegas that stays here.” Lance ducked his head in shame.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lance,” Coran said. Lance was surprised to hear no traces of sarcasm or disdain in the words, and he looked back up tentatively. Coran was smiling at him with ease, not seeming the least bit bothered by his status. Huh.

“It’s... nice to meet you, too,” he replied. God, his throat hurt. Coran gave him a huge smile, which he returned hesitantly. It felt strange on his face.

“So, Lance, tell me about yourself,” Coran said, setting the box down in the opposite corner. Lance gulped a little, not sure what to say. Tell him about himself? There wasn’t really anything worth knowing.

Coran seemed to take pity on him. “How old are you?” he added.

“17,” Lance replied. Coran’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and he blinked owlishly at him. Was there something wrong with his age?

“17?” Coran repeated. Lance nodded cautiously. “You’re not even a legal adult! What are you doing in an omega shelter, of all places!?” Lance flinched. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to be here. Hunk seemed to sense his discomfort, quickly butting into the conversation.

“Well, Coran, I’m sure you still have a lot of boxes to bring in. Why don’t you start on that; I’ll be out to help in a minute.” Coran hesitated before nodding, walking out the door with a flourish. Lance felt himself relax a little. It’s not like he disliked Coran, he just didn’t want to answer questions like that. His past was just that: the past. No need to dwell on things that had already happened.

Hunk moved to crouch beside him, and Lance looked at him warily.

“Lance, I don’t know what your situation is or why you’re here, but I don’t think this place is very good for you. Can I take you home with me? You’ll be safe at my house, and we have plenty of room. It’s just me and my wife Shay right now.” Lance’s eyes darted to Hunk’s Mark before returning to his face. Usually this was the kind of offer he’d vehemently refuse. But Hunk... he really liked Hunk. And he seemed really sincere. What would happen if he left the shelter? He’d spent years there. What would his life be like, without daily fucks and the constant need to look over his shoulder? He couldn’t imagine it, but it sounded really nice.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was nodding his head. Hunk beamed at him, positively glowing, and Lance caught a whiff of vanilla. Hunk’s scent. It was nice, and he wondered just what his life would be like after this. Maybe this was a turn for the better. Maybe, for once in his life, someone actually cared about him. Maybe he wasn’t totally worthless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Hunk, honestly. Bless Coran too, but BLESS HUNK.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* if you wanted to know what happened between Hunk and Lance....  
> Here you go. 
> 
> Oh, and Lance is 21, Hunk is 23

~~~~“I don’t know, Lance. I just don’t trust him very much.”

Lance scowled, crossing his arms tightly. Sunlight filtered through the small kitchen window, basking the space in a warm yellow glow. Hunk bustled around, stirring the occasional pot and whisking a mysterious green liquid. Lance sat hunched over at the table and glared at the faded wood.

“We’ve been dating for months, Hunk, he’s just fine. More than fine. You don’t even know him that well.”

“I know, but I just have a bad feeling about it!”

Lance sighed, tilting his head back. “You don’t really approve of most guys I like.”

“Well you tend to like all the wrong kinds of guys, Lance.” Hunk set his spatula down, turning to face him head on. He sighed before tilting his head and facing Hunk’s stern gaze.

“Listen, Lance. Have I ever led you astray?”

Lance winced. “No... You’re a really good judge of character, Hunk.”

“Exactly!” Hunk threw his hands up excitedly. “I’m telling you, man, Rolo is not the one.”

“Hunk, I really, really like him,” Lance pleaded. “And he’s been dropping hints about this date for weeks!”

“I still don’t like him.”

Lance glared, slumping down in the chair again. “You should be happy, Hunk. If he proposes you can finally get me out of your hair.”

Hunk frowned. “I don’t mind you staying here, Lance. I want you to be happy. And if you just settle for the first alpha that pops the question, you probably won’t be happy at all.”

Lance slammed his hands against the table, a sudden violent rage flooding his veins. “Who the fuck do you think I am, Hunk? Do you think I’m stupid?”

Hunk’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think you’re stupid, Lance, and you know it. I just think you need to be careful not to rush into things.”

Lance gave a sharp laugh, eyes burning. “Don’t you _dare_ talk to me about rushing into things, Hunk. You married Shay when you were fucking _nineteen-years old_. How is that any better?”

Hunk’s expression darkened. “This isn’t about me, Lance. Don’t bring Shay into it.”

“Or what?” Lance growled. “Last I checked, she was taking a break with her family. What did you do, Hunk, huh? Hit her? Knock her up?”

“I said not to bring Shay into this!” Hunk shouted, pounding his fists against the counter. “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t I?” Lance retorted. “I’m the only one here responsible enough to keep it in my pants, Hunk. You’ve made way bigger mistakes than I have. If anyone should be questioning their marriage, it should be the only one here who actually managed to fuck up their relationship! You fucked it up, Hunk, and that’s on you! It’s no wonder Shay left.” Lance spit out the last word, clenching his fists tightly under the table. Hunk remained frozen, his head bowed.

“Get out.”

Lance’s eyes widened, mouth parting in shock. Hunk’s fists shook on the counter. Something was burning.

“Hunk—“

“Get out of my house!” Hunk roared. “I’m done with this, Lance! I can’t take any more of your shit! Get out!”

Lance took a single step back. Hunk pinned him with his gaze, fiery and angry and... and...

Hateful.

Fuck, Hunk hated him.

He whirled around, storming down the hall to his bedroom. Tears stung his eyes, and he brushed them away angrily.

School supplies clattered to the ground as he dumped his old backpack, shoving whatever he could reach inside.

He turned to the door, half-expecting Hunk to be standing there with a guilty expression on his face.

He wasn’t.

A tear slid down his face, and he scrubbed at it vigorously. He didn’t want to leave. Didn’t want to leave Hunk, or Shay, or the new pup he wasn’t really supposed to know about.

But that didn’t matter anymore. Hunk hated him, and he had to leave.

Hunk was still standing in the kitchen when he reached the front door. He cradled his head in his hands, slumping against the counter dejectedly. Lance considered walking over to him and making amends.

He opened the door.

He knew the drill now. When you leave a place you love, you should never look back. If you did, you’d forever remember it as something painful. Something dark, and sad.

No. Best to walk away. Let the happy memories live behind you, and the sad ones fall beneath you. Let the future shine above you, and reach for it with both hands.

Never turn around.

Never look down.

Live with every breath and step you take, and never, never look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA TRIPLE COMBO, this chapter shows what happened with Rolo, how Lance met Pidge, AND how he met Aeron.

Lance pulled his jacket tighter around himself, studying the restaurant nervously. Rolo has been dropping hints left and right, but he still hadn’t decided how he felt about it.    


Hunk had told him to drop Rolo. But... when would he ever get an opportunity like this again? The chances of an alpha actually wanting to mate him were slim as it was, so he needed to pounce on this while he could. Without an alpha to work and make money, he was basically helpless. It was hard enough for normal omegas to get a job, let alone a male one. He’d spent forever trying to find someplace to hire him, but his status combined with his lack of education pretty much put the nail in the coffin.    


He sighed. This day sucked. He shouldn’t have said those things to Hunk. Deep waves of regret were rolling over him, and he wished he could go back in time to fix it. The damage was done, though, and he knew he couldn’t ever return there.    


Which was another reason he needed to get mated. Without Hunk to support him, he was even more defenseless than before. If he didn’t get married, he’d have no choice other than to go back to the shelter.    


He _really_ didn’t want to go back to the shelter.    


Hunk still volunteered there to this day, but Lance had never been able to force himself to join him. The whole place... it was just wrong. It had taken months and months of counseling with Coran to get his moral compass back on track, not to mention learn how to respect his body. If he had to go back there... he didn’t know what would happen.    


Shivering, he pushed the doors of the restaurant open. Warm air surrounded him, and the sounds of people talking and eating filled the room.    


A beta man stood just inside the doors, organizing menus. He glanced up when Lance walked in, and Lance didn’t miss the twitch of his nose or narrowing of his eyes.    


“Table for one?” the beta asked coldly.    


“Um, no. I’m actually here with someone, but I’m not sure if they’re here yet. Do you have a Rolo seated?”   


The host sneered. “I don’t ask names, omega. Take a look around and see if you can find him.”   


Lance lowered his gaze and nodded. A quick glance around the restaurant revealed no familiar faces, so he gulped and turned back to the host.    


“I don’t think he’s here yet.”   


The beta rolled his eyes, shooting Lance a glare. “I guess you’ll have to wait, then. I’d wait outside if I were you. Don’t need any food contaminated.”   


Lance blinked, confidence crumbling. “Um, sure. Ok.”    


He stepped back into the cold night, tugging his jacket closed again. It was almost impressive how sexist some people still were. He knew he was an extreme minority, and that combined with his race gave people all the reason they needed to hate him.    


An alpha and omega couple sauntered past him into the restaurant, the omega giggling and clinging to her alpha’s arm. He studied them carefully. Was that what Rolo expected from him?  He didn’t know how to act like an omega, besides dropping to the floor and sticking his ass in the air.    


He brushed his worries away. If Rolo wanted something different from him, he’d say so.    


“Lance! Sweetheart, what are you doing out here in the cold?”   


Lance turned to see Rolo swaggering towards him, a cocky grin plastered on his face.    


“Rolo! Hey, uh, I was just waiting for you.”   


“In the cold?” Rolo asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lance shrugged.    


“I have tough skin.”   


Rolo laughed, snatching his hand and pulling him into the restaurant. Lance smiled.    


The host looked surprised to see Lance again, but seated them quickly and without any side-comments. Perks of having an alpha boyfriend, he guessed.    


“So, Lance. There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”   


Lance blinked. They hadn’t even ordered yet. Rolo sure was rushing this.    


“Ok,” he replied. His heart was thundering in his chest.    


“We’ve been dating for a couple months now, and I’ve been thinking a lot about where this relationship is going.”   


Lance’s body was thrumming with nerves.    


“About you, and me, and what our future looks like.”   


Lance felt like he was going to pass out.    


“And I think I don’t like it.”   


The world stopped.    


Lance was frozen, running the same lines in his head over and over again.    


“You... you what?” he finally managed. 

“I don’t like it. And it’s not you, Lance, really. You’re a great guy and all, but I’ve been going out with Nyma—you know, that beta I introduced you to? We’ve been going out, and I think that omegas aren’t my thing. You’re a little too... clingy.”

Lance was in shock. He... was he clingy? He never initiated their dates, and he thought he’d been taking it at Rolo’s pace, but... maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was too much, too fast. Just the fact that he was here at all was proof of that. He’d been expecting a _proposal_ , for heaven's sake. 

And Rolo... had been going out with Nyma. While they were still dating. 

Lance was standing before he knew what was happening. 

“Lance? Sweetheart, I’m sorry, ok? Let’s talk about this. We can probably work something out, maybe get all three of us together one of these nights—“

The sharp slap seemed to echo, and the whole restaurant stopped and stared. Lance’s hand stung. 

He turned on his heel and walked out. Didn’t say anything to Rolo. Didn’t look at the host. Didn’t even stop when Nyma called to him, because she’s apparently been waiting in Rolo’s car the whole time. 

He needed a drink. 

Luckily, there was a bar pretty close by, and he let his feet take him there numbly. 

He only had about $70 to his name, so he couldn’t get totally hammered. He technically shouldn’t spend any money at all, but he needed this. 

The bar was hot and sticky feeling, and the scent of alcohol and alpha was almost overwhelming enough for him to turn right back around. But then he remembered the omega shelter, and he begrudgingly moved to the bar. 

A young looking woman was tending the bar, and Lance was surprised to realize that he couldn’t find a scent. Was she un-presented? Impossible. She couldn’t be a bartender at that young of an age. She must be on some heavy suppressants. 

“What can I do for you?” she asked as he slumped onto a stool. He gave her a dead-eyed stare. 

“Ah, say no more. I’ve got just the thing.” She gave him a cocky grin, and he raised an eyebrow. He watched as she mixed a few different things together, tossing bottles and pouring with a surprising amount of expertise. 

“Here you are. I like to call this the ‘Heartstopper’. Perfect for when you want to die.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. She cocked a grin before turning away to help another customer. The alcohol burned, but he continued to sip at it. 

This day _sucked_. Where had he gone wrong? Rolo hadn’t ever given any sign that he was cheating. He honestly thought they'd been happy together. Was Lance not enough? That obviously seemed to be the case, seeing how Rolo literally invited another person to join their relationship. The very idea sickened him. Maybe if he actually knew Nyma and cared about her, but if Rolo was just in it for the sex? No, thank you.

He finished off the drink, a pleasant buzz sinking into his skin and dulling his senses. It must be pretty strong if it was already hitting him so hard. 

"So what's up? You get dumped or something?" 

He looked up, surprised to see the bartender cleaning a glass and watching him expectantly. 

"Oh, um. Kind of. He..." His lips twisted into a scowl. "He cheated on me."

The bartender gave a hum of sympathy. 

"And then he invited me to have a threesome."

The woman's eyebrows shot up at that, and her work on the glass came to a stop. 

"He invited you to have sex with the person he cheated on you with?" she asked incredulously. He gave a miserable nod, and she let loose a low whistle. 

"That sucks, man." 

For some reason, that statement was so blunt and underwhelming that he couldn't hold back a sharp laugh. 

"Yeah. Understatement of the century." 

She leaned against the counter, studying him carefully. "You seem oddly calm about this. I've had both omegas and alphas sobbing at my bar for way dumber reasons."

He shrugged. "Guess I've dealt with worse."

She cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment, turning back to the cup in her hand. 

"Mind if I get another?" he asked after a brief silence, sliding her his empty cup. 

"Not if you're gonna pay for it." 

He slid a couple bills across the counter, happily scooping up his new drink when the bartender passed it to him. He took a long sip, relishing the feeling of dulled senses and blurred vision. 

"What's your name?" he asked the woman. She quirked an eyebrow, looking him up and down. 

"Who's asking?" 

He grinned, her face blurring a little in front of him. "The name's Lance."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "That better not have been flirting." He only shook his head. It wasn't. 

"Name's Pidge," she continued. He nodded again. Honestly, he probably would have been confused about the strange name if he hadn't been best friends with a guy named Hunk and dated a guy named Rolo. 

She turned away to help some other customers, and he studied the drink in his hands morosely. He was probably going to have to go back to the omega shelter. He didn't have anywhere else to go, and it _was_  marginally better than sleeping on the street. Not to mention he was practically broke, and he needed to figure out some way to earn money ASAP. Why was this so hard?

"Hey baby, you're looking good tonight. What's your name?"

Lance turned in surprise. A man was leaning against the bar next to him, grinning smoothly. He was attractive, blond hair pushed away from his face and grey eyes that seemed to pin Lance in place. He sniffed the air tentatively. The man was definitely an alpha. He smelled like a campfire, smoky and warm. Lance found himself smiling. 

"Lance," he replied, tilting his head to the side. He didn't miss the way the alpha's eyes zeroed-in on his exposed scent glands, or the way his nostrils flared and pupils dilated. 

"Lance," the alpha breathed. Lance shivered. 

"Mhm, that's my name. Don't wear it out."

The alpha laughed, low and deep. "I don't think that's possible."

Lance blinked in surprise, flushing. The alpha didn't miss his flustered state, his predatory smile growing. 

"What do you say we get out of here?" the alpha suggested. "I'll treat you good tonight."

Lance quirked an eyebrow. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, but this alpha smelled good and was _not_ hard on the eyes. One night wouldn't hurt. He could use the distraction. _Plus_ , he wouldn't have to sleep in the shelter.

"Lead the way, darling," he purred. The alpha's eyes darkened, and the unmistakable scent of arousal filled the air. Pidge turned towards them with a crinkled nose, her gaze calculating. 

"Hey, wait a minute," she said, and Lance paused. "Give me your number. We should hang out." Lance grinned, digging his phone out of his pocket. He didn't notice the way the alpha's eyes narrowed, or the way Pidge shot a suspicious glare at him. They exchanged numbers, and Lance turned to leave the bar.

"It was nice meeting you," he called back to Pidge, shoving his phone into his jeans. The alpha wrapped an arm around his waist, and he leaned against him gratefully. Pidge nodded, her lips twisted. 

Lance stumbled a little as the alpha walked him towards the door, and suddenly he was being lifted into strong arms. He hummed happily, nuzzling against the strong chest. 

"What's your name, darling?" he asked, dragging a finger against the alpha's sharp jawline. The alpha chuckled, and Lance felt the vibrations rumbling through him. 

"It's Aeron, baby. But I like it when you call me darling."

"Darling," Lance repeated coyly. Aeron tightened his grip, and Lance smirked.

"You're a tease," the alpha said. Lance laughed. 

"Only when I'm thirsty," he drawled. The alpha chuckled darkly. 

"What a cute little whore. You're a good omega, baby. Better than the others." Lance decided not to think about that much. "I'm gonna take you home and treat you good. My thirsty little omega."

Lance blinked, but didn't deny it. As long as he got laid and forgot about this night, he'd be happy. 

Besides, there's no harm in a one-night stand. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a decent chance that this will be my last update for the next 18 months :( I'll do my best, but it's crunch time amigos. Lmk if there's anything you really really want to see before I go, and I'll see what I can do.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!! Y'all are great


End file.
